Fadern
by Master Esso Antos
Summary: Kort liten historia om Obi-Wans tankar när han informerade Padmé om att Anakin gått över till den mörka sidan


FADERN

På väg till senator Amidalas lägenhet undrade Obi-Wan om senatorn visste var Anakin var. Hans hjärta var fyllt av sorg pågrund av vad han nyligen sett, och nu måste göra. Det var Anakin, Anakin som mördat tusentals, Anakin som mördat otaliga Jediriddare, padawaner... barn. _500 Republica_ var nu inom synhåll, han parkerade vid verandan. Senator Amidala mötte honom, hennes svart/lila klänning visade tydligt att hon var med barn. Men han undrade och inte för första gången, vem som var far till barnet, senatorn hade ingen älskare så vitt han viste. Men nu, tillbaka till uppdraget.

''Obi-Wan du är vid liv.'' Utbrister hon.

'' Jag letar efter Anakin, när såg du honom senast?'' Undrar jag.

"Igår." Kommer det något långsamma svaret.

''Vet du var han är nu?''

"Nej." hennes sätt att svara säger mig att det är en lögn.

''Padmé, jag behöver din hjälp. Han är i stor fara.''

Hon spinner hastigt runt. ''I från Sitherna?''Frågar hon oroligt.

Det finns verkligen inget enkelt sätt att säga det här. ''I från sig själv.'' Jag är tyst en liten stund och funderar hur jag ska meddela senatorn att Anakin har gått över till den mörka sidan. Men det måste bli sagt, så lika bra att säga det rakt ut. ''Padmé, Anakin har gått över till den mörka sidan.''

''Du har fel, hur kan du ens säga så?'' hennes röst darrar av ilska när hon försvarar honom.

''Jag har sett ett... säkerhets hologram av honom... när han dödar ynglingar.'' Min röst håller mig nästan inte på det sista ordet. Anakin var inte längre den Anakin jag känt i nästan femton år och älskade som bror, nu var han Darth Vader, sith lärling åt Darth Sidious.

''Inte Anakin, han kan inte.'' Hon blir tyst som tanken fullt träffar henne.

''Han blev lurad av en lögn, de blev vi alla.'' Orden låter som ursäkter. ''Det verkar som om kanslern ligger bakom alltihopa, inklusive kriget. Palpatine är den sith lord vi letat efter. Efter Greve Dookus död blev Anakin hans nya lärling.'' Dessa ord slår henne hårdare än de första, och hon flämtar men säger ingenting.

''Jag tror inte dig, jag kan inte.'' De sista orden låter som ett kvidande. Nu är jag säker på att det är någonting hon döljer något som jag borde veta, vetat för länge sen. Jag sätter mig bredvid henne på soffan där hon sitter i misstro och chock.

''Padmé, jag måste hitta honom.''

''Du tänker döda honom, eller hur?''

Orden slog mig hårt, hela tiden visste jag vad jag måste göra, men att höra hennes anklagelse hjälper mig att förstå att jag frågar henne om att hjälpa mig med gärningen. Jag frågar henne om information så att jag kan döda min bästa vän, som kan vara något mer än bara en god vän till henne.'' Han har blivit ett väldigt stort hot.'' Djupt nere vet jag att det bara är en ursäkt för mig att göra uppgiften uthärdlig, utan den skulle jag aldrig ens kunna tänka på vad jag måste göra.

Hon skakar på huvudet.'' Jag kan inte.'' Säger hon tyst och tittar ner på sin höggravida mage, på barnet som inte ännu fötts.

När jag går till speedern så slår det mig, något jag var bunden till att ha vetat tidigare, någonting som har viftat mig i ansiktet ända sen jag fick reda på att hon var gravid, det slog mig plötsligt vem som var far till hennes barn, rådet hade rätt, jag hade fel.

''Anakin är fadern, eller hur?'' Frågar jag och vänder mig mot henne igen.

Tårar fyller den vackra kvinnans redan vatten fyllda ögon och rinner nerför hennes kinder. Hon böjer sitt huvud och ger mig all bekräftelse som krävs.

''Jag är så ledsen.'' Säger jag och vänder mig om och går till speedern, det är ingen idé att stanna nu. Padmé kommer aldrig förråda fadern till barnet.

Jag undrar vad de är, var det bara en natt eller är de älskare. Den senare verkar mer trolig för mig, när man känner Anakin skulle det inte vara en överraskning om de skulle vara gifta. Och i så fall undrar jag hur länge.

Den unga som snart skall bli mamma skulle kunna vänta hemma men jag vet att hon inte kommer att vänta. Jag känner mig dålig pågrund av vad jag snart skall göra men jag vet att jag måste. Senator Amidala kommer att leda mig till Anakin.


End file.
